the_new_wings_of_fire_fanon_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Shore of the SeaWings
Hope you like Queen Shore of the SeaWings! Sorry for any spelling mistakes AKA typos. NO editing this without MY PERMISSION. '''''If you wanna make an edit on this ASK AMBER''http://the-new-wings-of-fire-fanon-2.wikia.com/wiki/User:Amber_the_MudWing552 or her alts first. ''(Solar is Amber, and/or Shore.)' TELL ''me what you want to change, or add. Queen Shore is FANMADE. This is the completed version. What she looks like, and sounds like: Shore is one of the most popular SeaWings in Pyrriah's HISTORY! Shore's voice is medium and getting deeper with her age. Shore has a kind, loud, and loving voice all in one! Low, deep, and sweet. It's sometimes described has loud but, beautiful. Shore has light blue illuminesent/biolluminesent (glowing) scales, with an emerald green underbelly, and pink scales. Her wings, and webbing are sea green, and she wears lots and lots of purple pearl jewelry to her shows. Her eyes are teal. And her horns are indigo. The inside of her ears are SUPPOSED TO BE red. Usually she only wears an enchanted purple pearl necklace, and purple pearl bracelet. What she's popular for: Shore is popular for doing pretty and mostly AWESOME dance moves. Sometimes she does an IMPOSSABLE FOR A DRAGON dance move! That's her most popular move and it doesn't even HURT her! Basacally, she turns her legs UPSIDEDOWN and WALKS! But, only for a few seconds or minutes. This is because of an animus defect. Her personality: Sometimes, stubborn, bossy and, rude. Mostly, nice, kind and, caring. Sometimes, a mix of all of them. She tries not to be rude, but fails to much at that, because of how she talks. 'How she became queen:' She ripped off Queen Coral's head with her own jaws in the middle of the battle to the SeaWing throne. Her backstory from before, and a few minutes after she hatched: She heard a voice, whispering enchantments so quietly, that only she, and the animus could hear them, through her egg. She was meant to hatch in half an hour, but one of the enchantments, prevented her from doing so. They said "Enchant this SeaWing egg to hatch a week from today, and contain a turquoise SeaWing animus, with teal eyes, indigo horns, black claws, red inside her ears instead of pink, an emerald green underbelly, with light blue illuminesent scales, with sea green wing membranes, and webs. And enchant it to make her leg position upsidedown, and to not harm her when she puts them back in the correct position by will, and painlessly move them back to being upsidedown, and still being able to walk painlessly, by will. Also, enchant it to make her use her magic to change her scales from turquoise, to pink only once in her entire life, immediately after'' ''the animus test, and have her be royalty. And also enchant it to be unbreakable from the outside only, no matter what is used to try to smash the egg, including the eggs of her offspring." She then heard her parents coming. The animus quickly took their claws, and talon off her egg, and quickly assumed the egg-protection-position. Her parents entered the room, to watch their dragonets hatch. They wondered why she wouldn't hatch. Her mother questioned the animus, and they answered honestly. Then, her parents took the animus out of the hatchery, took them somewhere else in the palace, and brutally, killed them in a bloody, half-cold-blooded way. She knew they had killed them slowly, and painfully because she heard the dying screams of the animus. They screamed so loud it almost shook the palace! That was the only day before she hatched that something interesting to her happened. The day the enchantments allowed her to hatch was also interesting, but not much. She hatched in the late afternoon. Her parents were horrified at her leg position the moment she hatched. They relaxed a tiny bit when she fixed the position of her legs, painlessly. A few minutes later, they decided to name her Shore. She liked the name chosen for her so much, that she NEARLY started swimming very crazily until she ran out of energy. Instead, she just smiled and said "Awrk!" in a happy way to them. (Sorry, but I can't tell you more. Gotta listen to the title.) THE END (of this section.) Dragonets: Princess Orca the third Princess Cascade Princess Waterfall Princess Seashell Princess Splash Prince Cowfish (named after Cheese the Cowfish) Prince Dorsal Prince Wave Prince Swimmer 'Brothers:' Prince Turtle (animus) Prince Cerulean Prince Shrimp (animus) King Seahorse (mate) And so on. 'Sisters:' Princess Tsunami Princess Auklet Princess Anemone (false animus) 'Parents:' Queen Coral King Gill (deceased) 'Friends:' Amber the MudWing552 (Amber) Hammerhead the SeaWing (Hammy, Ham, Hammer, Hammerhead) Admiral Nightstalker/Nightstalker the NightWing(Night, Nightstalker) QueenVisionseekertheNightWingGodessofeverything (Queen Visionseeker, Queen Vision, Vision Visionseeker) Lorikeet the RainWing ''(Lorikeet, Lori) 'Family: Royal family '''Videos: https://spark.adobe.com/video/GeMLGFZ0qWr3c (Here you get to hear my voice!)